Ordering take-out or delivery food has been a common occurrence for most households within the United States for many years now. The process of ordering take-out or delivery, however, has not changed that much. Typically, the first step is for someone to find the right menu, which could be a difficult task in itself. The menu may have been misplaced, lost, or even become out-of-date. Then, once the menu is found, different members of the household have to take their turn to look at it since there is no easy way to look at the menu at the same time.